Whatever Dean Wants
by K-Y-L-EH-E
Summary: Castiel will do whatever Dean wants. Warnings inside.


Hello! My name is Kylee and I will be your author this evening!

This is my first story on , so I want nothing but honesty in your reviews.

Warnings: Homosexuality, oral, anal, wingkink, DomDean, SubCas (I find it only fair to let you all know who the top and bottom are since it drives me nuts when I don't know beforehand).

Please enjoy!

K-Y-L-EH-E

"You seen Cas lately?"

Sam raised his eyebrows, his forehead wrinkling slightly. "Not recently, no. What makes you ask?" Although he wouldn't voice it, he found Dean's concern for Castiel's whereabouts to be out of character.

Dean shrugged, bringing his fifth- or was it sixth?- can of beer to his lips. "Just crossed my mind, I guess," he defended as he took a long drink.

"Well, have you tried praying to him?"

"Have you?" Dean shot back, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"When has Cas ever listened to a prayer of mine? Remember, you two have a 'profound bond'. Hell, Dean, he waits on you, hand and foot." Sam's voice became a bit exasperated toward the end.

"He does not. You're over exaggerating."

"Try it then, jerk."

"Bitch." This earned one of the younger Winchester's famous bitch faces. "Fine, fine. Cas, please come here. I need to talk to you."

The distinct sound of fluttering wings echoed through the small hotel room, and Sam smirked triumphantly at Dean, who only scowled back.

"Yes, Dean? You wished to speak with me?" The angel stood in the center of the room, head tilted to the side in the 'innocent' look that only Castiel could give.

"Uh, yeah." Dean gave a slightly awkward cough. "I, uh, just wanted to know where you've been for the last few days."

"Your concern is very touching, Dean." Dean glared lightly at Sam, who was shaking with the effort to contain his laughter. "Sam, I don't understand. Why are you laughing?" The dam broke and deep laughter filled room. The confused angel was enough to make even the dullest of men crack up. Well, unless you were Dean.

Dean snatched the keys to the Impala and rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna... Go get some pie, or something." He heard Sam's laughter until he was in his car, ACDC blaring from his speakers. He drove until he reached a small convenience store, parking around the side but not getting out. For once, he didn't really feel like pie.

The slight rustle of feathers was the only warning before Castiel was in the passengers seat, emotionless as ever. That's why it was almost unbelievable when the angel said, "Why did you ask me to come, and then leave? I was worried."

Dean shook his head. "I just didn't want to sit there and have my pride insulted."

"Insulted how?" Of course Cas wouldn't get that Sam thought, no, knew that Dean was in love with the angel. His 'pride' was the only thing keeping him from screwing the angel into the nearest surface. It was almost unbearable when he made that adorable face of confusion. Like he is now... Dean thought, groaning internally.

"My confusion pleases you?" Cas' voice shook Dean out of his thoughts, and he frowned.

"Cas... Did you read my mind?" The tone was of empty accusation.

"Only for a moment. Dean, I will do whatever it takes to please you."

Dean's next idea didn't have time to be filtered before it left his mouth. "Show me your wings." Dean was delighted by the look of shock and slight panic on the angels face.

"I can't do that, Dean. You would dislike me if you saw my wings." Cas' voice was still even, despite the panic on his face.

"Cas, I couldn't hate you. Not matter what. You said you would do anything to please me, remember?" Dean would use anything to his advantage at this point. This might be his only chance, and he knew.

"Okay, but the Impala is too small. We need some place larger. There is an empty warehouse two miles west of here. It should suffice."

The drive passed in silence, Cas mentally preparing himself and Dean finding the silence comfortable, but as he pulled up beside the warehouse, Castiel disappeared. Dean got out and went inside. Castiel stood in the center.

"Close your eyes, Dean. The manifestation of my wings may blind you." Dean obeyed, a white light shining through his lids the second they closed. After what seemed like an eternity, the light dimmed.

Dean felt the air leave his lungs as he took in huge wings, black as night. "Jesus, Cas..." Castiel gave him a warning look, unappreciative of the Winchester's word choice, though the next words threw him for a loop. "They're beautiful..."

Cas shook his head in denial. His wings were not black as night, but black as sin. Dean was having none of it, though. "Come here." Castiel obeyed and Dean took the angel into his arms. He began to lightly stroke the base of one great wing.

Castiel shuddered in Dean's arms. "You may not want to do that, Dean. That is a- ah!- very sensitive place..." Dean ignored him in favor of running his fingers through silky feathers, pulling lightly at one every now and then. He enjoyed the light panting and quiet moaning from the angel.

"Do you like this, Cas?" He rolled his hips against the smaller males. "Because this right here says you do." The whimper that escaped Castiel was music to Dean's ears. He dropped to his knees, making quick work of the belt and pants in the way of his angel.

"D-Dean... I don't understand..." He huffed as the man below gave a long lick to his aching cock. "I... Feel strange. Please, Dean..." His own begging had distracted him enough for Dean to easily get his pants down to his ankles. He hooked a hand under a pale thigh and pulled up. Cas' foot slipped from his pants and he let the junction of his knee rest on his shoulder.

"This may feel strange, but I need you to trust me, alright?" Castiel nodded, bucking his hips impatiently toward Dean's face. Dean sucked two of his own fingers before returning to the straining erection in front of him. He took Cas in deep as he worked a finger into him.

The panting angel gave a cry of pleasure, bucking down onto the single digit. "You're pretty wet down here. Not that I'm complaining." He quickly shoved another finger in. The angel could clearly handle it.

It didn't take long before Dean was thrusting three fingers deep into the angel, brushing his prostate as he sucked and swallowed around his dripping cock. "Dean! Please, Dean, stop! I-I'm going explode!"

Castiel was relieved when Dean pulled off, removing his fingers as well. The relief wore off quickly, the feeling still there but not as strong. Dean stood, gripping the angels shoulders and forcing him to face the wall. "Spread your legs." Cas had only a moment of hesitation before spreading his legs and leaning his torso against the cold cement wall.

Dean began stroking those beautiful dark wings with one hand, using the other to guide himself to Castiel's now-prepared entrance. He bumped and prodded teasingly before thrusting inside a littler harsher than he had meant to. His reasoning was that he'd suppressed the longing for this angel for far too long.

He gave Castiel mere seconds to adjust before he pulled out, ramming back in. He pistoned in and out of the over-willing angel, stroking and tugging at his wings. "You're mind now, Cas. Do you hear me?" He reinforced this with a rough bit to his left shoulder and a rough tug on his wing.

"Yes! Yes, Dean! I'm yours! Oh God!" Castiel was surprised at himself for a millisecond before brushing off the use of his fathers name in vain. He focused solely on the pleasure his favourite human was giving him. The feeling from earlier returned with a vengeance. "Dean, I can't-!"

Dean thrust hard, hitting Castiel's sweet spot dead on. A rugged scream filled the warehouse as the angel came, cum splattering the wall and his own stomach. Dean followed, throwing his head back and grunting loudly as Cas gripped him like a vice.

Both men slid down the wall, both panting. Dean was exhausted. "I wasn't kidding Cas, you're mine."

"Whatever you want, Dean," came the fond, since reply.

K-Y-L-EH-E

That was a lot of writing! I honestly hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think about it.


End file.
